lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Samwise Gamgee
This article's title should be.. Sam Sam Gamgee Samwise Gamgee The article could be moved to just 'Sam' as there are no other important Sams, also Sam Gamgee is used more than Samwise Gamgee 09:25, 8 September 2007 (UTC) *Full names are better. We could call Frodo Baggins just "Frodo", because there are no other important Frodos, but we don't. I definitely disagree with "Sam". Sam Gamgee is okay, but my vote sticks with the character's full name. This is an encyclopedia. It's supposed to be somewhat formal. That's basically my humble opinion. 24.131.128.231 03:04, 9 September 2007 (UTC) *Same, it should be his full name, otherwise it's incorrect 86.139.20.227 20:09, 18 March 2008 (UTC) Katie Intro para: friend not servant From the outset, Sam is Frodo's gardener and friend: "No one had a more attentive audience than old Ham Gamgee, commonly known as the Gaffer. He held forth at The Ivy Bush, a small inn on the Bywater road; and he spoke with some authority, for he had tended the garden at Bag End for forty years, and had helped old Holman in the same job before that. Now that he was himself growing old and stiff in the joints, the job was mainly carried on by his youngest son, Sam Gamgee. Both father and son were on very friendly terms with Bilbo and Frodo. They lived on the Hill itself, in Number 3 Bagshot Row just below Bag End." 'A Long-expected Party', Chapter 1, Book I, THE FELLOWSHIP OF THE RING Sam spanked? The article states that when Gandalf discovered that Sam was listening on his conversation with Frodo (Book I chapter 2) unless this is meant metaphorically (in which case there ought to be single quote marks) the comment should be removed. Sam was never spanked, at least not in The Lord of the Rings. BagginsB 19:38, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Magic Seeds At the end of the Return of the King Sam uses some magic seeds given to him by Galadriel to heal the Shire after it is recked by Sharkey's (Saruman) industrialisation. Shouldn't this be included??? <<< I belive this would contribute nicley to information already givenGlovkabando (talk) 01:02, March 15, 2017 (UTC) It should be; but that would be only part of a serious rewrite needed to bring this page in line with the books; the bio given here follows the movies instead. Wchicklin (talk) 14:13, May 14, 2019 (UTC) Hobbit Appearance The section about Astin reprising his role should be removed since it did not happen. NumeroTrey (talk) 05:38, November 18, 2017 (UTC) Is this a book wiki, or a movie wiki? Or should it cover both and point up the differences? As it stands, this page follows Peter Jackson's version, rather than the books (where Frodo and Sam are flown to Gandalf at the Morannon, awakedn at the Field of Cormallen, are there honored (just the two of them), and after returning to the Shire are forced to fight off Sharkey's ruffians and rebuild the ruin they created). Wchicklin (talk) 14:16, May 14, 2019 (UTC) This is a book-first wiki, even though the majority of images in canon articles tend to be from Peter Jackson's trilogy. And you are, in fact, right; that portion of Sam's article is badly in need of a rewrite, as it currently describes the events of the film. Thank you for bringing that to our attention; I will get to work on correcting it.--Bitterhand (talk) 14:38, May 14, 2019 (UTC)